Arousal
by CallandEric4ever
Summary: Natalia tries to arouse Rayn, but will it work? For all RaiN fans and everyone who like romance and humor. A little racy in the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: this is for all you RaiN fans out there, and everyone who loves humor!!!**

Background info:

Ryan and Natalia are dating and Ryan is spending the night at Natalia's.

Story:

Ryan knocked on the door of the pale-yellow house. Inside Natalia was busy straightening up her place, after all this was the _first_ time Ryan had been over since the started dating. Knock-Knock! "Oh shoot!" Natalia ran to the door and opened it up. Seeing Ryan made her heart flutter.

"Hey hon how was your day?"

"It was lonely without you Mr. Wolfe. Not a single case together. Hey come in I'll take your bag" Ryan handed Natalia his overnight back.

Ryan had spent nearly half an hour packing his bag. He wanted to make sure it didn't look to messy or obsessively neat in case 'Talia looked inside. He had his dark wash jeans and a blue polo and his lucky boxers. Tucked behind all that he had his toothbrush and his hairbrush.

Ryan stepped inside the door and surveyed the room. Natalia had pale blue walls and fancy IKEA furniture. "So, how do like it?" Natalia asked him nervously.

"It's perfect! Hey how bout I cook dinner for us?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, kitchen's this way babe." Talia led Ryan to her white, clean kitchen. "I'll take it from here. Pan's are up here, right?"

Twenty minutes later Ryan created a wonderful and tasty dinner of spaghetti and homemade marinara sauce. "This is ah-mazing Ryan! I didn't know you cook like this. "When dinner was over and the couple was washing the dishes Ryan suggested that they watch a movie. "Great idea. You pick the movie and I'll get the beer." Walking over to the movie cabinet Ryan found what he was looking for, The Phantom of the Opera, (yeah he knew that movie was little gay for men to like, but he loved Christine's low-cut dresses).

"Got them" Natalia yelled from the kitchen, "picked out the movie yet?"

"Yep, The Phantom of the Opera, okay?"

"Love it!" Natalia said walking into the living room, she grabbed the DVD from Ryan a put it in the player and started the movie. The couple curled up on the mocha- colored couch together. 90 minutes had passed and Ryan was getting tired. "I'm gonna turn in"

Natalia sat on her blue duvet and watched Ryan undress. There was something about watching him struggle to get his khakis off that turned her on. Ryan hoped to himself that Talia would wear that pink slip to bed that he had seen hanging off her chair. Ryan took of shirt and settled on the bed.

"I'm going to change into something more comfortable" Nat said in a sultry tone. Slipping into the bathroom she emerged five minutes later. "So Whatcha think?"

"W-w-wow" was all Ryan could manage. She stood in front of him in a crimson slip with black lace at the top of the cups. The shade of red set off her perfect tan and her golden brown hair.

**Hey hoped you liked the first chapter. This story most likely will be a 2 or 3 shot. I like reviews, but no flames please. : ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: this is the second chapter**

**Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue!**

_Natalia sat on her blue duvet and watched Ryan undress. There was something about watching him struggle to get his khakis off that turned her on. Ryan hoped to himself that Talia would wear that pink slip to bed that he had seen hanging off her chair. Ryan took of shirt and settled on the bed. _

_"I'm going to change into something more comfortable" Nat said in a sultry tone. Slipping into the bathroom she emerged five minutes later. "So Whatcha think?"_

_"W-w-wow" was all Ryan could manage. She stood in front of him in a crimson slip with black lace at the top of the cups. The shade of red set off her perfect tan and her golden brown hair._

------------------------

Natalia after hearing Ryan stuttered response assumed it was a yes and sat down next to him. "It's so hot in here" Talia said lustily.

"Hey I'll open a window then" Ryan offered, obviously not understanding Natalia.

"Not exactly what I meant" thought Nat, "I'll just have to try a different way." A light bulb went off in her head. "Ryan could you please rub this on my back?" Nat asked grabbing a bottle of lotion.

"Why not" he grabbed the bottle put a little in his hand and began to rub it on her perfectly tan and toned shoulders. Subtly Natalia slipped the slip's straps off her arms and slid the thing down around her waist and lied down back up on the bed. "Could you rub a little lower?"

He did as he was asked but still didn't understand. "Damn! Why doesn't he get that I want to have sex?!" She thought very frustrated. Natalia tried one more time. She slid her crimson slip all the way off. "W-w-whoa!" was the reaction she received as he looked at her perfect body all toned and tan.

"Could you give me a massage? I'm very tense." She said to Ryan letting the words drip of her tongue. Ryan scrambled over to her, she lay down, and he began to massage her back. With each new move she moaned and groaned in pure delight. If she were a cat she would have purred. Every time Natalia moaned she would hear Ryan groan back in delight. "Finally!" she let out.

"Finally what?" Ryan asked, still massaging her.

"Finally you're turned on."

"Nat I have been turned on _since_ I walked through the door."

"Well then why didn't you do anything? " she rolled over and asked.

"Because I didn't want you to think I was the kind of guy that was horny all the time. That's why, believe me it was not easy to do nothing!" Ryan explained to her.

"That's sooo sweet, but I want you _now_!!!"

"I don't have…ya know, protection" was apologetically said by Ryan.

"Top drawer left nightstand." Were all the directions Nat gave.

Ryan opened up the top drawer and sure enough there was protection. "We really gonna do this?" Ryan asked. Natalia nodded. She slipped slowly and sexily slipped of him boxers. He groaned as her fingers grazed him. Natalia crawled on top of him. Looking up all Ryan said was, "God, you're beautiful!"

*One hour of love making*

Natalia rolled off Ryan onto the left side of the bed. "God! Ryan you are amazing. I haven't orgasmed like that in 5 years!!!!" Natalia gushed.

"You're not so bad yourself Boa Vista." Ryan rolled over to face Natalia and said for the first time in their relationship, "I love you Natalia Boa Vista"

Natalia looked at him with her enormous liquid brown eyes that made him melt. "I love you too Ryan Wolfe. I always will."

Later that night they fell asleep with Natalia's head resting against Ryan firm defined chest. Is arm was around her waist. Before they fell asleep each though, "This is truly the most perfect night. I wish it could last forever."

**So like it? Should I continue with the RaiN series? Reviews make me happy. When I am happy I write more!**


End file.
